How Different
by Loki'sTrueQueenOfAsgard
Summary: Just a short fluffy Carl/OC one shot


I sighed. I missed life. I missed people. Can't say I missed all the people, but I missed most of them. Sometimes I wish this apocalypse had never happened and I was back at school worrying about tests instead of wondering and worrying about if I was going to live to see tomorrow or the flesh eating monsters that had taken over the Earth. But then I remember that if this infection hadn't taken over then I wouldn't have met my non blood family. The group; Rick, the leader, Daryl, his wingman , Hershel, the doctor, Maggie and Glenn, the cute couple , Carol, the mama of the group, Michonne, the bad ass zombie slayer, Beth, she was the sister of the group, she was helpful but she always worried about you, she was there to talk if you needed to though, Little Judith, she was everyone's pride and joy, Rick was her father and Lori, her mother, was dead. And then there was Carl. Carl Grimes. Rick and Lori's son and Judith's big brother. He was my best friend. We were only 14 but we knew how to fight and handle ourselves. Over the 2 years I'd known Carl, I'd grow to love him. It started out as a crush but now... Yeah, I was in love. Dangerous thing nowadays... I was snapped out of my reverie by Carl. "Red?" he called. I stood up and replied, "Yeah?" He stepped into our room. "I'm gonna go shower, wanna come with?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed my stuff, strapped my gun, machete and knife to my hip and we walked out of the cell block and down the dark prison corridors We reached the showers and Carl was quickly stripping down. I looked at him for a minute before blushing and walking to the next shower. I quickly undressed and began to rub the dirt, sweat and blood from my body and hair. When I was done I quickly dried and changed and waited for Carl to finish up. "Ready to go?" I asked once Carl was dressed. "Yep, c'mon we should probably get back. Otherwise my dad will get mad" I nodded and opened the door. Suddenly I was pushed down by something with great force. I hit the floor with the snarling walker on top of me. I tried to push him off but it wasn't working. My belt had somehow unclipped and I couldn't reach any of my weapons. The walker started to lean down towards my neck and the tears fell. I was going to die, this was it. "I love you Carl" I whispered. The walker opened its mouth and prepared to clamp down. I closed my eyes and felt my hot tears leaking down my cheeks. Quickly a gunshot sounded and the walker fell on me. Someone pushed it off me and I opened my eyes to see Carl looking at me shocked and worried. I shot to my shaky feet and buried my face in his chest, sobbing. Carl waited until I calmed down and began to walk me back towards the cell block. By then Rick, Glenn and Daryl had come running, weapons at the ready. "What happened?" Rick asked, his voice urgent. "Walker" Carl replied. "She bit?" Daryl asked. I shook my head. " I'm fine, just shocked" I reassured. The second we got back to the cell block I went upstairs to mine and Carl's cell and lay on my cot. I passed in and out of sleep, waking up constantly from nightmares of being bitten. I awoke sometime late when Carl slipped into the cot next to me. I turned to him and looked at him. "Are you okay?" he whispered I thought for a moment. "not really, I'm scared, that walker was so close to biting me... I just gave up Carl, I gave up. I stopped fighting. I just couldn't do it anymore." I whispered, close to tears again. Carl was quiet for a minute but then he leaned forward, and pushed his lips against mine. I was startled at first but I kissed back and for a few minutes, that's all we did was kiss. My lips were tingling when I pulled away. "What was that?" I asked? He smiled. Then he moved closer to my ear and whispered, "I love you too Red" I looked at him with wide eyes. "You heard me" I stated. He nodded and kissed me again. I was more than happy to return the kiss. "Hey, I ain't better be seeing no hanky panky shit goin' on" I heard the southern drawl of Daryl come from the doorway. I looked up and saw him glare at Carl. Daryl was like a father to me and he was slightly protective. "All sorts of hanky panky Daryl, All sorts" I said seriously. He just shook his head and chuckled before walking away and leaving us to ourselves. "Be my girlfriend?" Carl asked, disturbing the silence. The only answer I could give him was a simple, sweet kiss on the lips.


End file.
